


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based off of a comic, Chara and Sans are friends in this universe, Sans is dead, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based off of the comic Dust to Dust which in turn is based off of another comic. You can read it here: http://fireflysummers.tumblr.com/post/138909235261/soa-couple-weeks-ago-i-pitched-an-idea-for-an-au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I wrote after finishing Dust to Dust. The ending made me cry, so here's something that will (hopefully) make you cry too! 
> 
> Don't worry, Yesterday will return to it's incredibly irregular schedule.

It was calm. Light shone down onto the bed of golden flowers, probably not sunlight, but it was nice. Silent and peaceful, just the way Sans liked it.

He took a deep breath, and let it all out. He loved this time of day, when he could just stand in the bed of flowers, thinking. Thinking about life, about death, about Papyrus and about him.

Sans was still angry with him, he was unbelievably furious after what the bastard did, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t leave the room, which to anyone else, would be depressing, but it was nice. It was a beautiful place that he could spend the rest of eternity in, plus he would always have company.

“Hey, Sans.”

The skeleton opened an eye and turned to the small child that sat next to him. They smiled at him, their red eyes staring at him. It was creepy at first, but he had gotten used to them. They were pretty nice company.

“what’s up, kiddo?” He asked, still smiling.

“Do you think another human is going to fall soon?” They asked, a small smile on their face. “It’s been quite a while since the last one.”

Sans looked up at the large hole in the ceiling and closed his eyes, exhaling. “i dunno, chara. probably soon.”

Chara stared at him for a moment, before looking at the buttercups again. They reached a hand down to touch one, only to have it go right through their fingers. They let out a disappointed sigh, and looked to the exit of the room. “Papyrus and Mom are going to come by soon.”

Right on cue, Sans heard distant voices. They came closer and closer, until Sans saw Papyrus walk through the door, followed by Toriel. She was carrying a small basket covered by a blanket, and smiled softly when she saw the bed of flowers. Papyrus walked straight to it, while Toriel set the basket on the ground and took the blanket out of it, revealing food inside.

“Hello Sans!” Papyrus grinned at the flowers, and Sans smiled brightly at the sight of his brother. “Me and Miss Toriel-!”

“Miss Toriel and I.” Toriel corrected with a kind smile, before going back to smoothing the blanket on the ground.

“Miss Toriel and I, have decided to have a picnic here!” Papyrus announced, “She said it’s a special day today, one that she used to celebrate! So I have decided to help her celebrate it again! After all, It’s very important to celebrate, even if you don’t know the reason!”

Sans raised an brow and turned to Chara, who was smiling softly while looking to their mom. They were holding onto a small locket that dangled from their neck, a nostalgic look on their face. “It’s the day I first fell down here.” They explained without Sans needing to ask, and he looked back to his brother.

Papyrus’s expression was suddenly sad, and he kept staring directly into the flowers. “I miss you, Sans. Even if we’ve never met, I still love you a lot, brother.”

Sans let out a sad sigh, his smile falling. “me too, papyrus.” He said, his eye sockets going dark. He knew Papyrus couldn’t hear him, but he still said it because it was true. They had never met, but Sans still loved his brother, even in death.

It wasn’t until Toriel called Papyrus for lunch did he look away from the flowers. Sans smiled at the pair, and felt an overwhelming fondness for Toriel. She had taken in Papyrus when he had nowhere else to go, and never once hurt him or said he was useless or stupid like their dad did.

Sans scoffed internally at the word. ‘Dad’, huh? Sans didn’t see it like that, not after what he did. He just saw him as their creator, and nothing more. After all, what dad would watch their child die and do nothing to help them?

Chara must have sensed Sans’s anger, and gently placed their hand in his. Sans looked at the kid, who smiled at him, their red eyes calming him. He smiled back before turning to watch Papyrus and Toriel start packing up.

“Bye, Sans! We’ll visit you tomorrow!” Papyrus called, and left the room with a ‘NYEH HEH HEH!’.

However, Toriel lingered, and stared at the bed of flowers. She smiled sadly, a distant look in her eyes. “Happy birthday, my child.”

Chara looked up at her with sad eyes, and stood right underneath her gaze. “I miss you, Mom.” They whispered. They slowly reached out a hand to touch their mothers face, being careful for it not to go through their mother’s face. Toriel sighed and closed her eyes, a single tear soaking into her soft fur.

“I miss you.” Toriel said softly, and Chara’s eyes widened. Toriel let out a heavy breath, before smiling again. “We shall visit you both tomorrow. Goodbye, Chara. Goodbye, Sans.”

When Toriel turned and walked away, Chara reached for her again, but stopped themselves. They slowly lowered their arm, and let out a shaky breath. Sans saw a tear fall off of their face, and tightened his grip on their hand.

“it doesn’t get easier, huh?” He murmured, and Chara nodded. “do you… do you ever regret doing it?”

Chara hesitated, but slowly nodded. “If I didn’t… he would still be…”

They sighed softly, and looked up at Sans, tears dripping down their rosy cheeks. Sans sighed softly and kneeled down, before wrapping his arms around the child. They were still a kid, even if they had planned to murder their entire race. A lost child who just wanted to go home.

Sans wanted to go home, too, but he wasn’t sure where that was anymore.


End file.
